Oh my Soldier, Oh my Captain, Oh my Doctor
by Reader.Not.Writer.1996
Summary: As the TARDIS lands in New York 1942 Clara is graced by the appearance of a tall, dark, handsome stranger, and a soldier no less! As the pair quickly hit it off in quick friendship the Doctor is more interested in the small scrawny man who he realises will one day become the nations hero across the universes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my Soldier, Oh my Captain, Oh my Doctor**_

Clara hung on tightly to the railing of the TARDIS as the ship jolted to a halt, the jerkiness of the landing jarring her whole body. Turning to the Doctor who was still swinging wildly from the console, one hand anchored in place on a lever Clara didn't know the purpose of, while the other swung wild and free. Skipping up the steps to the console platform Clara moved to stand next to him, both of them standing shoulder to shoulder as the peering into the console's grainy monitor. Although the image was fuzzy and static kept jumping across the screen Clara could make out an old fashioned street with people walking around in clothing that looking similar to stuff she'd seen at a vintage fair she'd gone to with some other teachers from her school. The dresses and hairstyles that she could see passing through the TARDIS's line of sight looked very 1930's/40's. Turning her head to face the Doctor, the silver light emitting for the core allowed Clara to see how his face had contorted ever so slightly into a frown.

"So" Clara started, breaking the silence that had formed between them since the TARDIS's landing. The Doctor, up to this point, having been to focused with the goings on on the screen. "Where are we?" The Doctor moved his hands to either side of the screen, forcing Clara ever so slightly out of view of the screen, and fiddling around with it before answering. "America. Not been there in a while" The last sentence was said more to himself than to Clara "1940...2, I think. New York." His face grew serious as the last piece of information flashed up onto the screen in large red letters. "Parallel universe" The Doctor's voice was cold and hard as he spoke, a tone that Clara very rarely heard him use "She's not done that in a long time... must have fallen through a crack." His last few words were said as he stroked the parts of the console closest too him, a loving caress.

"Is that bad?" Clara asked, turning her face back to the screen, peering over the Doctor's arm to try and work out what the Doctor saw there. The Doctor made a high pitched no committal sound, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "Can we go?"she asked as she edged slowly backwards slowly in the direction of the TARDIS door. Turning to face her, leaning against the console, the Doctor's usual childish grin spread across his face as he grabbed his tweed jacket, throwing it over his shoulder before rushing past Clara, grabbing her hand in the process and twirling her round before pulling her with him out of the double doors and out into the alley where the TARDIS was parked.

The alley was dirty and didn't have the most pleasant aroma thanks to the metal bins stationed behind the TARDIS, never the less Clara was looking round at her surroundings with unabashed glee. While the Doctor was donning his jacket Clara made her way to turn out of the alley onto the main street, her travel companion following quickly behind her when he realised she was leaving without him. Clara took her time as she wandered leisurely down the main street, looking at all of the shop window selling there goods to customers. There was none of the lavish decorations that shop windows had in London but they were still beautiful to look at. All of the windows she passed were lined with large tape X's, already prepared for when enemy fire would strike. In the wall spaces between the shop windows Clara noticed were all manner of different posters plastered across the brick work, some were advertising the latest films, some posters for different shops, trying to promote themselves in these difficult times, but most were war propaganda posters, some of which Clara recognised, include the famous Uncle Sam "I want you" poster that was still famous in her time. It was the largest and brightest poster however that truly caught Clara's eye, causing her to stop and stare at it while the Doctor carried on walking a little way, distracted buy a shop selling suites and bow ties. The poster in front of her, plastered over several other older posters, advertised 'Stark Industries Expo'. The image on the poster showed a car with no wheels, levitating off of its podium. A piece of technology Clara was sure she would have heard about it it would have existed in her universe.

"Beautiful isn't it" came a voice, not the Doctor's, from quite close behind her. Turning round, startled Clara came face to face with a handsome dark haired soldier, quite a bit taller that she was, but at just over 5"1 that really wasn't saying much for her. Turning her face up to look the soldier into the eyes she tried to keep her voice as calm as she could while she spoke.

"Yes it is, I don't think I've every seen anything like it" It wasn't really a lie she told herself, no she hadn't seen anything like the levitating car but with all the worlds she had travelled to with the Doctor she had seen so much more. "Sergeant James Barnes, at your service mam" the soldier said, as he removed his hat from his head and placing it under his left arm before offering his free hand out to Clara. "Clara Oswald" she replied, a little flustered about being spoken to so formally. His voice was soft, with only the subtlest hint of a New York accent. They both stared at the poster for a few more seconds, Sergeant Barnes standing just behind and slightly to the side of Clara so that her shoulder was in line with the centre of his chest.

"Miss Oswald" Barnes started, turning and stepping so he was next to Clara and so that they were face to face as she turned to look at him. "The Expo is tonight, and my unit deploys in the morning. I have tickets so my I ask that you accompany me?" Clara's mouth fell open in shock, not even bee here an hour and already a date proposal. "Oh" she said as she turned towards, allowing a flirty smile to grace her face "Well yes you may Sergeant Barnes. I would be honoured." Clara smiled gracefully up at the Sergeant as he took her left hand in both of his own. "Seven thirty outside the front gates of the Expo. I will be looking for the most beautiful girl in New York" Raising her hand to his lips he spoke once more before his lips met her hand. "And my friends call me Bucky" he said, giving her a cheeky wink before planting a kiss on her knuckles. Releasing her hand he squared his shoulders in a proud and military way before replacing his hat and turning to leave back down the fairly crowded street, walking in the opposite direction to which the doctor had wandered off in.

* * *

 **A/N: OK I realise I've had to bend the story lines a bit here as Jenna Coleman's Marvel character is actually called Connie (at least they both start with a C) but this idea popped into my head and I just had to get it down... and here's the result. Please review and let me know what you think, reviews really help me know what you guys think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Please"

"No!" the Doctor replied as he walked round the console, trying to remain impervious to his companion's pleading. Clara followed quickly behind him, practically chasing him down as she fought to have her way. "No I can't have my companion traipsing around New York, on there own, with strange men, soldiers, this _can not_ end well!" The Doctor's words were just as expressive as his his actions as he continued to stamp in a circle around the console, waving his arms wildly in the air, occasionally tweaking a lever, button or dial violently on his way round. Clara stopped her wild goose chase of the Doctor, finding it increasingly difficult to run after him in the impractical set of heels she had chosen to wear that morning. Stopping with her back to the TARDIS door the Doctor stopped just shy of the opposite end of the console so that she was still visible to him around the TARDIS's centre matrix, both of them leaning towards the other, each pair of hands firmly set on the edge of the console. "I'd have thought you'd have loved the idea" Clara pondered, her voice dripping with a persuasive edge "Technology from a parallel universe, equipment unseen in any other universe..."

Staring hard at each other the pair reached a stale mate, neither one willing to move in case the other thought they had won, but Clara wasn't backing down, after all it's not every day a girl gets asked on a date by a 1940's military man now is it? Neither one of the pair knew how long they were stood there, staring the other down. In sudden movement the Doctor finally threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine!" he exclaimed "But I'm coming too!" his second statement came with an index finder pointed straight at Clara, in an attempt to make his point clearer. Pulling out his psychic paper from his inside jacket pocket, he tapped it rigorously against his other hand while turning on the spot, trying to convince himself he'd made the right decision.

"And I suppose you'll want a change of clothes for the occasion too?" The Doctor asked as he once again turned back to face Clara, stopping his frantic on-the-spot movements. The latter straightening up at the offered proposition, a gleeful grin spreading across her face, sighing in defeat the Doctor pointed towards one of the doors tucked into a crevice on the TARDIS's lower deck. "Through there. 5th door on the right, 3rd door on the left" turning away from door Clara was running to, aware of the monster he had just created before shouting after her "and don't mess it all up! It's all in time order" His voice trailed off with his second statement, knowing it was a lost cause.

The Doctor took his time following Clara to the TARDIS wardrobe, peering through a few of the doors he passed on the way, they had a tendency to change on him. Knocking firmly on the door the Doctor pushed it open slowly, preparing himself for what might be on the other side of the door.

"You better not have made a mess in there... The clothes don't order themselves you know" Edging round the door the Doctor expected to see clothes strewn everywhere, discarded in a hunt. Instead the rails were still neatly arrange with only a few garments missing, currently draped over the top of the changing screen. Emerging from behind the silver screen which was decorated in a similar style to the TARDIS control room deco Clara appeared, wearing a simple flower patterned dress with a large, full skirt. Giving a gentle twirl Clara gave a delicate curtsy to the Doctor.

"Well what do you think?" she asked. Frowning slightly the Doctor gave a gentle shake of his head roughly "No no no no no. Too 50's" the Doctor replied moving closer to a rack of clothes that displayed a series of plainer dresses. Crossing her arms in annoyance Clara moved to stand behind the Doctor, watching what he was doing with an unconvinced expression. "And what do you know about fashion? Have you seen yourself lately? And besides what does it really matter? I've walked around medieval times in a leather jacket before, is a dress just a decade too late really that bad?"

The Doctor ignored her question, choosing instead to nearly bury himself in clothes, wading through dresses as if he were wading through quicksand. Edging gradually back down the shelves, deeper in the rails of clothing, where the clothes actually had some colour Clara eyed the shelves, waiting for something to catch her eye. Reaching us as far as she could Clara pulled a simple, sleeveless white blouse from one of the top rails before moving further along and pulling out a skirt to go with it before showing the both of them to the Doctor with glee.

"What about these?" She inquired, hoping this time for the Doctor approval. In one hand Clara held the white blouse she'd pulled half of her muscles to reach and in the other she held a voluminous pale pink skirt. Turning to face her the Doctor,with dress of a similar colour to the skirt in his hand, froze at the sight of Clara's chosen garment. Marching over to her, discarding the outfit he'd been holding the Doctor pulled the skirt roughly out of Clara's grasp placing back on a rail next to a denim leather jacket. Stroking the cotton between his fingers. "No" the Doctor whispered, his words barely audible to Clara, "not this" Clara knew from the tone of his voice there was no room for discussion on this. Walking carefully past the Doctor, moving slowly so as to not to disturb him from his reminiscing, Clara bent to pick up the discarded dress. The colour was paler than the skirt she'd picked out but the cut of the dress was elegant and quite beautiful. Moving behind the screen Clara change out of the dress she'd originally chosen and into the Doctor's offered one. Coming silently out from around the side of the screen, her stockinged feet not making a sound against the metal floor. Picking up the hem of the new dress Clara turned to give another gentle twirl in front of the full length mirror she'd found buried behind a full clothes rail. Clara loved the way the softly coloured material floated down as she let go of the hem, falling just below her knee.

"You do actually have nice taste" Clara said under her breath letting her eyes fall upon the Doctor, hoping he hadn't heard her, she'd never live it down if he did. Swaying once more, just to admire how well the dress moved something in her reflection caught her attention. Pivoting round Clara plucked a cardigan from the top of the pile draped over the screen she'd changed behind. Slipping it on to see whether the embroidery pattern decorating the neckline of the cardigan would work as an outfit, satisfied with the result Clara finally turned back to race the Doctor, ready to pull him out of his pensive state.

"Well. I'm ready"

* * *

 **A/N: So. This is chapter 2. I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope you're enjoying reading it. Reviews would be wonderful so please click the button it you're feeling generous. Fingers crossed for chapter 3 being up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Clara stood at the entrance arch of the expo, leaning against the metal arch frame bathed in the golden glow from the gateways lights as the bright strobe lights behind her illuminated the dark night sky. Hoards of people made there way past her in the way to the Expo, all of the bubbling over with excitement about the prospect of that they were all about to witness, gossiping to their friends and partners about what storied they'd heard about the show. Checking her watch for the third time that minute Clara wrapped her arms around herself as the New York cold was beginning to bite at her skin through her soft peach wool of her cardigan. She knew she was early but once the Doctor had gotten over his apprehensiveness he'd become like an over active, excitable toddler and had practically dragged her out of the TARDIS.

Looking out across the crowded street it was hard to see whether Bucky was a part of the crowd or not as there seemed to be half of the American army mingling amongst the masses both inside and outside of the Expo, all taking the opportunity to show off their smart, clean uniforms. Feeling a hand being placed tenderly on her arm Clara jumped at the sudden contact. Turning towards the contact, a broad smile spread across her face as she came face to face with Bucky. Holding out his arm to her like a true gentleman of the time Bucky gave her a crooked half smile. "Shall we?" he asked his smile mirroring hers. Looping her arm gracefully around his proffered one, she answered with a gleeful "We shall" as they both headed towards the bright lights decorating the exuberant expo buildings.

As the pair walked arm in arm through the pop up street neither of them could hide the look of awe on their faces, despite having been to places unimaginable to the man next to her, the creativity and the technology on display all around her were magnificent even to her. Giving her arm a gentle squeeze Bucky smiled down at Clara, twirling her around so she was facing him, the pair bathed in a spotlights glow. As Bucky looked down at her smiling tenderly, a nervous shiver ran through Clara's body, straight to the pit of her stomach. Clara knew that look. As Bucky slowly lowered his face to hers Clara did the first thing she thought of which to take a step back and hold her 'date' out at arms length.

"Wow there soldier boy!" Dropping his arms and also taking a step back Bucky at least had the manners to look ashamed at his action, something Clara knew wouldn't have happened if this had been a situation back home. There was remorse in her voice as she spoke but she knew she was doing the right thing "Look I'm sorry but, you're shipping out tomorrow and I'm not in New York for long either, lets just enjoy tonight, _as friends_ " Giving her a sad smile and lightly nodding his head in agreement. As Bucky raised his head to face Clara, putting on a brave face he said "Probably for the best" his voice only slightly giving away his disappointment. Offering his arm once more to Clara they both headed back around the Expo, trying to ignore the awkwardness that had blossomed between them.

While the pair were exploring the expo they kept seeing the Doctor from time to time, whizzing around the place full of excitement like a toddler in a toy store. Clara was almost positive that he was using his psychic paper to get into places that he definitely wasn't supposed to be. As the tension slowly began to deflate between them both Clara and Bucky found they were gradually becoming more comfortable with each other once more, laughing and joking around like nothing else mattering in the world than the two friends enjoying life arm in arm, like there wasn't the shadow of war looming over them on every corner.

Reaching the Expo's main event the pair looked on in amazement as the car from the poster sat pride of place on the spotlit platform. However Bucky seemed to get more distracted the closer they got to the main stage. "You OK?" Clara asked as she nudged him with her shoulder. Peering over her head Bucky's eyes seemed out of focus as he searched of something in the sea of people surrounding them. Sighing he turned to look down at Clara who, not for the first time that night wished that the 1940's fashion allowed for high heels that were more than a couple of inches high. "My friend Steve, I ran into him earlier, he said he'd meet me here" sighing in defeat Bucky draped an arm over Clara's shoulders pulling her closer to him, she in return raised her hand to hold onto the one currently hanging from her shoulder in an attempt to offer some comfort. "I'm worried about him, he's never been one to shy away from a fight and with the war... He wants to fight, to keep America free and I get that, we all want a chance to fight for our country, but if he went out there he'd be as good as dead, his health wouldn't be able to handle it" Running his hand through his hair Bucky went back to staring out into the crowd.

"Well it's a good thing he's got you looking out for him" Clara said, making her voice unnaturally cheery in an attempt to brighten the somber mood that had settled over them. Turning back to the car as a huge cheer rang out through the mass of people as a man, who Clara assumed was the famous Stark, appeared on the stage. As more cheering and excited chatter rang through the gathering of people around them Bucky pulled himself free from Clara, the cold New York air snaking between them, never the less Clara couldn't bring herself to pull her eyes away from the stage. As Clara felt Bucky's hand being placed gentle on her shoulder she felt his breath against her ear as he spoke in a low urgent tone. "I'm sorry Clara but Steve's here and he's not in the best shape, I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Turning round to face him Clara looked up into his forlorn face.

"Go" Clara muttered to him as the lights from the stage illuminating his face clearly. She recognised that look in his eyes, she'd seen it at school, it was the one older siblings got as they were hauled into the headteachers office, generally for fighting, cased by a defiant need to protect an upset younger sibling, only upset about being caught rather than there actions. Though there was something more there, a deeper connection than she thought even siblings could have. She had been enjoying their evening but she knew he had more important places to be right now. Stretching up onto her toes and pulling him gently down so that he was more her height she placed a soft kiss on against his cheek "Good bye Sergeant James Barnes" Pulling her close into a hug, holding her tightly to his chest he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Good bye Miss Clara Oswald it was a pleasure to meet you" Taking a step back, creating distance between them Bucky couldn't tell whether it was a trick of the light or whether there were actually tears in her eyes, Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat he fought to keep his voice level. "And I hope that we may, one day, meet again" Taking another step back as he let his hands fall softly to his sides from where they had been resting upon Clara's shoulders, moving back into the crowd. Clara tried to follow Bucky's movements for as long as she could but he was only three feet away from her when he became swallowed by the crowd that was still watching the stage in awe, mesmerised by the show that had continued behind her through their quiet goodbyes.

Finding the show no longer held her interest she began to move quickly and quietly through the throng of people, following in the direction that Bucky had gone, heading towards the exit. She would wait for the Doctor back at the TARDIS, there was no reason to spoil _his_ fun after all.

* * *

 **A/N: So longest Chapter so far! Thank you for reading you've already done one of the R's in this R+R so why not Review and make the set complete?**

 **In response to Melody's review and in case anyone else was confused with these things yes the pink skirt Clara picked out was the one Rose wore in 'The Idiot's Lantern' it seemed right to add it in given the time period. This fic is an 11th Doctor one, I'm sorry if I'm not portraying him right but I haven't warmed to Capaldi enough to write a 12th Doctor piece yet, we'll have to feel how I feel about 12 when this series ends**


End file.
